


The Rose Bush

by themomentyouvewaitedfor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, idk how weather in Detroit works, uh idk how to tag this, wow lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themomentyouvewaitedfor/pseuds/themomentyouvewaitedfor
Summary: Connor would bring you a rose every Saturday.





	The Rose Bush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a human AU, not a part of the other ones that I’ve put out

Connor walked down the street, head tilted up so he could take in the sun. It felt nice on his skin. It was how he felt when you were with him. A couple houses down he noticed one with a rose bush. You love roses. He looked around and didn’t see anybody, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to pick one for you. He snapped the stem off of the bush and continued down the street, knowing that you would love this shade of red.

-

Connor smiled. It’s a Saturday. A Saturday meant seeing you again. He tried to visit you more often, but he was awfully busy with work, and he had just made some new friends while at your favorite bar, Jericho. He told them about you, and they wanted to meet you. Connor smiled, remembering Markus’s words, “Bring them over! The more the merrier,” he leaned towards Connor, keeping this interaction between them, “They sound really special.” He was right. You were special. Again he found himself passing the house with the rose bush. He looked between the sidewalk and the plant, conflicted. Should he take another one? It looked so perfect last time... He quickly picked one off and continued down the road. God, he was a sucker for you.

-

It was snowing. Connor loved it when it snowed because so did you. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen was you watching the snow fall. With your flushed face, and snowflakes in your hair. He was there the first time you saw the snow, and he’ll never forget the look in your eyes as you pranced around and tried to catch the flakes on your tongue. The rose bush looked a bit sad this Saturday, probably because of the turn in weather. Still, there were a few roses left in full bloom, and Connor couldn’t help himself. You were his flower.

-

The sun had returned this Saturday. Connor smiled after smelling another rose that he had picked. This was your favorite scent, if he remembered correctly. A low ‘boof!’ erupted Connor’s train of thought. A large St. Bernard stood eagerly behind the fence of the rose house. Connor smiled, he liked dogs. “So you’re the flower picker, huh?” Connor looked up in alarm as a man, presumably the dog’s owner, steps off the porch and makes his way towards him. He was older, with shoulder length white hair and a beard. “Gotta be honest, I thought you’d be more of a punk.”

“I’m so sorry, sir, I-“

“Who’s it for?”

“Huh?”

“Every Saturday I see your skinny ass walk by and pick one. Who’s it for?”

Connor hesitated before answering, “My partner.”

“Welp,” The man opens the gate to join Connor on the side walk, “Let’s go. I gotta see if this partner of yours is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

“I don’t know if-“

“Come on,” He began to walk and Connor caught up with him. “So what’s your name, kid?”

“Connor,” Hank startled for a second, thinking he was about to say...

“Well, I’m Hank. You should know my name if you’re going to continue taking my flowers.” Connor flushes with embarrassment and Hank chuckles. Throughout their walk they make small talk, about college, and work, and Hank’s dog, Sumo. As they make another turn, Hank furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Didn’t know anyone lived down here.” Connor didn’t answer, but Hank didn’t press. It wasn’t until he looked up- Oh. 

‘ST. MICHAELS CEMETERY’ was spelled out over a gate in black, iron letters. If Connor noticed him falter, he didn’t stop. He kept walking in and Hank didn’t know what to say so he followed. Four rows in and Connor makes a right turn. Down five tombstones, he stops by yours. He kneels before you and replaces your old rose with a new one. Hank stood behind Connor. “Ah... jesus, kid, I’m sorry.” Connor just nodded. “You know... my son passed away a few years back,” Connor perked up, but kept his eyes on you, “We were driving, and there was this sheet of ice... anyways, he didn’t make it. Before it happened we had planted this rose bush in our front yard.” Connor looked up.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be. He wouldn’t want you to apologize. He’d be happy that someone else could use it.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

“No problem, Connor.”

-

Every Saturday Hank would wait on the porch for Connor to pass by with a precut rose in his hand. Some days he joined him, sometimes he even brought Sumo, but some days he knew. He knew that some days were just for you and Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, yeah, my bad. This was based on awful-aus’s tumblr prompt, so please don’t kill me. Also that isn’t a real cemetery, I’m not professional enough to look one up


End file.
